


Saving My World

by JacklynnHyde



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 16:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacklynnHyde/pseuds/JacklynnHyde
Summary: "He has the high ground, was the first thought that crossed Curt’s mind when Owen first pointed his gun at him.  He knew – hell, the both knew – that gave him the advantage.  It would be so easy to disarm him. One kick and it would be over.  But he doesn’t.  Instead, he starts to talk."A "what if" for THAT scene which is mostly just Curt having a lot of feelings and not being as stupid as everyone thinks he is.
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	Saving My World

_ He has the high ground, _ was the first thought that crossed Curt’s mind when Owen first pointed his gun at him. He knew – hell, the both knew – that gave him the advantage. It would be so easy to disarm him. One kick and it would be over. But he doesn’t. Instead, he starts to talk. “Time to take your final bow, Curt.”

“My team is destroying your island facility as we speak. Your surveillance network is fried. There’ll be no encore tonight,” a long pause, loaded with past history and all that came with it. “For you.”

Owen didn’t smirk but, after all these years, Curt could still read every twitch in his face and every glint in his eyes. “Perhaps you’ve destroyed that island facility. But what of the others?”

And just like that, Curt’s blood ran cold. “There’s more?”

There it was again, that hidden smirk. But this one was different; reminding Curt of an abandoned cup of black coffee, cold and bitter. “How does it feel to know you’ll never catch up to us?”

Desperation began to set in, and he found himself falling back into old habits gained from a long string of recklessness. “It’s not too late to fix this. If you agree to give up Chimera, I’m sure the agency can pull some strings–“

“YOU STILL DON’T SEE, DO YOU CURT!” Owen never shouted. Never. Not even in the heat of an argument or in the desperate moments of an interrogation. “There won’t be any agency to go back to once the system is global. I’m going to single-handedly dismantle everything you’ve ever believed in.”

“We used to share those beliefs.” That was what hurt the most, he realised. Not the betrayal, not the four years of silence, not even the gun at his head. Owen had given up. “Think of the missions we served. The lives we saved. The impact we had on this world. Together. Two of the greatest spied to ever live. And you consider that, and you look me in the eye, and you tell me you don’t believe we’re making a difference.” 

Present tense. Curt realised the moment he finished the sentence.  _ We’re making a difference _ . He wasn’t wrong he supposed. Even after four years apart they couldn’t resist the urge to make a change, even if it was for opposite sides. It would almost be encouraging, some sign of familiarity, if it wasn’t for the state of the man in front of him. 

“The future is happening, Curt. And it’s not going to wait for you. What use will one man be, when a box in a room can do his job in seconds, huh?”

“Sounds boring.” He always used to fall back on humour under pressure. It used to make Owen laugh, even if it was is exasperation. He didn’t laugh.

“You’re a caveman. And I’ve invented fire.”

Curt swallowed, literally and figuratively as he attempted to put aside his feelings, their history.  _ Treat him like anyone else, pretend it’s not him. _ “I’ll stop you.”

“You’ll do your best.” It was like reading off a script. How many times had they been a part of exactly this conversation? The bad guy’s confidence against their heroic bravado. It felt wrong to play against each other. That wasn’t supposed to be Owen’s line.

“Once a spy, always a spy. Forever, whatever. The warmest hello to the coldest goodbye. Remember. _ _ I remember.” So did Curt. That lyrical voice, the one that Owen used when he was at his softest. The voice just for Curt, just for them. Whatever was left of his façade broke as tears filled his eyes and he let his face show those four years of heartbreak. But Owen didn’t stop, intent, it seemed, to break his old partner beyond repair. “Spies never die _ . _ A new world awaits us, Curt. A world without agencies, a world without spies, a world without secrets.”

_ Us _ . A tiny glimmer of hope sparked among the crushing, black despair.  _ It’s still us _ . Maybe it was unconscious, or it was the global us but it was still there. It was something. And if there was anything in the world Curt was willing to risk it all for in that moment, it was a something.

“Some secrets aren’t yours to share.” He faced Owen, allowing his heartbreak to morph into anger. Afterall, their survival was dependant on secrets, and not only when they were out in the field. “What about out secret? The time we shared. The feelings we had... for each other. Are you ready to share that with the world?”

Owen paused, his grip on his gun loosening and his arm lowing just a fraction.  _ To aim at my heart,  _ Curt suddenly realised, although he doubted Owen did. A second seemed to stretch on forever, that glimmer of hope glowing a bright as it dared until that gun found its way back to its mark. “That secret died the night you left me for dead.”

“Clearly.” He was ready to die, he realised. If this was the world he was going to have to live in, with Owen as an enemy, then he didn’t want it. Just like that, he turned his back gun at his side, and waited for the sound of a gunshot. The last thing he’d ever hear. Instead, that voice kept going, taunting him.

“Here’s some advice, Curt. It’s called moving on. Do give it a try.” In that instant, something occurred to the American.  _ He keeps saying my name _ . And idea struck him just a quickly and he spun on his heels and shot the pistol from Owen’s hand. He watched his old partner’s jaw clench, saw him touch his nose in the way he always used to when he was trying to hide his anxiety, and stand a litter straighter. “You know, killing me won’t take the system offline so, what are you doing?

Curt tightened his grip on his own weapon and swallowed. “Saving my world.”

Another gunshot, a grunt, and the sound of fist meeting flesh. Then Owen fell to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue this but I'm not sure as of right now.
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated.


End file.
